


Taking Chances

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima comes home, only to be greeted by Akaashi and a box full of junk food. Guess what situation follows after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I failed you anon. Please pick out my casket.
>
>> Would it be possible to request Tsukki being tied to a chair and fed by Akaashi, it's something Tsukki's wanted to try, but Akaashi waits to surprise him? Tsukki wants to be fed by someone else to see how much farther his belly can stretch out when he's not stuffing solo? Also bonus points for button popping, and encouraging belly rubs from Akaashi.

How did everything turn out like this?

This had been on Kei's mind for the latest but would never actually thought that his partner would considerate it and take it out of fantasy. One day he babbled jokingly about how being tied to a chair while Keiji fed him nonstop, the next day he returns home to see him standing inside with nothing but a box full of junk food. No further thoughts could be process, only the fact like a person with Keiji's personality would go out and do something bold. His personality didn't shine out in the open like the rest of his teammates, but, when it comes to him it was as if his whole personality turned, making Keiji into other person.

Both of them looked at each other with hidden expressions while complete silence filled the room. Neither of them could fill out a word to compensate for the awkwardness that circled in the air, their best bet was to wait for one to open up. As the years of their relationship went by, so did moments like these. Kei fumbled around in awkward position when Keiji spoke out to relieve the tenseness.

“Want to give it a try?”

A bewildered Kei hesitantly walked over to the box that Keiji was carrying and rummaged through the box picking up what it seemed to be a bag of chips.

“Give what a try?”

Keiji rolled his eyes and placed the box on the counter. “Don't tell me you already forget?”

“That's what happens when you drink beer.” Kei walked pass Keiji and sat on a kitchen seat.

“Well, let me refresh your memory.” Grabbing a bag of chips, Keiji walked over to Kei with the seal open. Standing close to the sitting boy, he grabbed a potato chip and held it, carelessly swaying it in the air. Kei's face frowned with confusion as he watched the chip sway endlessly. “Last night you told me a little fantasy of yours.” Keiji's face grew a playful smirk. “Being tied up while I serve you an endless amount of food, is that right?”

_Being tied up and getting serve a large amount of food._

The sentence ran through Kei's thoughts over and over as his eyes enlarge out of embarrassment by his words. Did he really told Keiji all about that? His secretive fantasy that spilled from his lips now cross his boyfriend's mind, not to mention that it was a fantasy riddled with disgust. Before, he used to think about Keiji would come in during his sessions and help him with his eating, encouraging him to eat more and compliment his stomach. Visualizing it made him want more of that. Now, seeing that Keiji knew about it, the embarrassment was too much for him to handle.

He wanted to put all the blame on the alcohol yet putting the blame on his mouth would be reasonable.

“It would also help that I would be there to comfort you out of those food that you ate. Deliver so much comfort to you-” Keiji was about to finish his sentence until Kei raised up a hand to silence him.

“Okay, I get it.” A fit of light chuckles came from him while raising his hand down. Looking at the potato chip that was still swaying in his fingers, Kei then turned to face Keiji who still had his smirk on display. “Now I confessed. What's next on your agenda?” His mouth was ready to fall silent when Keiji motioned one of his fingers and said “Ah” with a nonchalant tone. He obliged by his order and the chip that he had in his hand, he placed it on his tongue. Saying nothing else, Kei started munching as Keiji continued on with his talking.

“First, I'll have you tied up to the chair that you're sitting in.”

Swallowing, Kei let out a somewhat exaggerated sigh. “I think I know where this is going.”

Keiji ruffled his hair playfully. “And you're going to find out.”

______

The groaning and muffled noises sounded pleasing to Keiji's ears. The sounds that Kei were letting out seemed too good to be true. Of the countless of times that he didn't want him to get involve with things like this, if also felt like Kei was hiding all the fun out of this. A man like Keiji felt open to try new things, especially among their lovers, but the thought of Kei hiding this sort of fantasy was understandable. He couldn't read his mind but sayings such as 'It's a disgusting kink' or 'It's not normal' were predictable. Sometimes, he wonders if Kei is timid when it comes to things like this. Opening up does bring out a lot of opportunities, whenever in bed or not. And that's the best thing about being in a relationship.

Keiji couldn't ask for nothing more as fondle with a button that was holding to dear life. Since finishing up a heavenly amount worth of brownies, the bulge of his stomach grew to enormous amount, almost spreading over to hide his belt. Serving him piece by piece, the erotic-like nature of it all began to show, even it some points where Keiji wanted to drop everything and go to the bathroom and take care of his hard-on. It wasn't helping the fact that every time he placed something in his mouth, Kei would sometimes make a moan out of discomfort or shake his head and say 'No more'. Even by the refusals, Keiji wanted to push himself, better yet push Kei more into his fantasy. He wanted to mock him about his eating habits, to punish him when he stuffs himself without permission. Oh, how he wanted to do almost everything with him and he could. There's much time in the world for scenarios like these, the only matter that he needs is Kei's approval to it all. Him saying 'yes' would make Keiji fall out in disbelief.

He couldn't control himself. He wanted this moment now, and what better way to start it is,

“Look at you. You're so disgusting. Makes me sick looking at you.” He studied how Kei's face turned a shade of red, along with the constant light pants coming from his lips that were covered in grease.

This look suits him well.

“No I'm not.” Kei retorted before a loud and abrupt belch came from him. Keiji tilted his head and placed his hand to Kei's neck, forcing him to face him in the eyes. He started to say something back until a soft noise sounded off from the ground. Keiji looked down and saw one of the buttons that came from his shirt. He then looked over at Kei's stomach. Just seeing it made Keiji drove to insanity. The roundness of it all, those adorable little stretch marks that appears on his lower part, everything about it had an erotic appeal. Placing one hand on it he started rubbing it in full circles, adjusting his position and seeing what type of noises he'll make. Kei's face turned with an expression of full bliss as Keiji's hands were moving from place to place. He could tell that the boy was loving the hell out this massage.

“You sure? Only a pig would have belches like that.” Snickering, Keiji stopped massaging his stomach which lead a protest of grunts and brought a fingertip to run across Kei's lips.

“And those crumbs aren't going to help out your appearance either. I wonder why I'm with you 'til this day.” He said in a teasing way. Bringing the fingertip that's laced with grease to his tongue he lapped up the flavor and rubbed Kei's stomach once more. “Care to take it up a notch?” He whispered. His eyes might have been deceiving him as Kei nodded, stifling a burp by his pressed lips.

“Pigs like you always say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment I'm not able to accept requests. My askbox will be open around the middle of next week so please wait until then. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
